


50 Times the Charm

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: A collection of 50 one-shot stories for scarletamerica
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess I am stuck inside for a while and I think we need some more entertaining and distractions. So, I am back. I know I haven't posted anything in over six months but work got crazy and my personal life and mental health have been quite testy so I haven't found the motivation. I have tried to work on a holiday fic (yes I know it's April but what else am I going to do) but it's being written here and there. 
> 
> Well, I thought I would hand over to you guys to give me suggestions and get me back in the saddle. I have found 50 dialogue prompts from https://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts. I really want to get back into writing these two and also do it as a thank you for the support that Infinity and Beyond got. 
> 
> Leave a comment below and I will attempt to write a 500 word (at least) chapter based on that prompt.

Prompt List

  1. It’s really not that complicated.”
  2. “Close the door.”
  3. “It’s three in the morning.”
  4. “I should have told you a long time ago.”
  5. “Why are you helping me?”
  6. “You have to leave right now.”
  7. “Just trust me.”
  8. “I’ve been waiting a long time.”
  9. “You’re in love with her.”
  10. “Come here.”
  11. ~~“We could get arrested for this.”~~
  12. “What are you thinking about?”
  13. “I thought you were dead.”
  14. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”
  15. ~~“Was that supposed to hurt?”~~
  16. “I can explain.”
  17. “Love is overrated.”
  18. “Watch me.”
  19. “I’ve missed this.”
  20. “I don’t believe you.”
  21. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”
  22. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”
  23. “We have to be quiet.”
  24. “You’re trembling.”
  25. “I want an answer, goddammit!”
  26. “It was you the whole time.”
  27. “Tell me again.”
  28. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”
  29. “I’m not going anywhere.”
  30. “You don’t see me.”
  31. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”
  32. “You could have died.”
  33. “Prove it.”
  34. “I might never get another chance to say this.”
  35. “Do you regret it?”
  36. “Tell me I’m wrong.”
  37. “Lie to me then.”
  38. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”
  39. “We need to talk about what happened last night.”
  40. “I never stood a chance, did I?”
  41. ~~“I feel like I can’t breathe.”~~
  42. “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”
  43. ~~“Are you drunk?”~~
  44. “I still remember the way you taste.”
  45. ~~“How much of that did you hear?”~~
  46. “What happens if I do this?”
  47. “Why are you whispering?”
  48. ~~“You make me want things I can’t have.”~~
  49. “I don’t want to screw this up.”
  50. “People are staring.”




	2. How much of that did you hear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 45: 'How much of that did you hear' for ElizabethOlsenisMySpiritAnimal

One: How much of that did you hear?

“Why are men such… bastards?” Wanda questioned in a tone filled with anger, frustration and a need to grab the nearest wine bottle. She was helped with the latter by Natasha, who pushed forward a glass of pinot grigio. 

“What happened this time?” Natasha asked. 

“He kept making disgusting remarks. He said he had a PhD.”

“That does not sound too bad,” Sam added, not really paying attention to the latest of Wanda’s bad dates. 

“It means pretty huge dick.”

“You sure you weren’t dating a frat boy from Tampa?” 

Wanda sighed and sipped the wine. “Why do I seem to attract the creeps?”

“Or you could just do everyone a favour and ask Steve out,” Natasha commented. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I swear if you two don’t sort this out, I am going to have to intervene by locking you in a closet.”

“I don’t get what you mean.”

“Okay, you remember that time you and him were sparring in training?” Sam imputed. 

“That’s nearly every training session.”

“Exactly. So the second you have him pinned to the ground, your face is that close to his I could feel the tension. You make David and Maddie look innocent.” Wanda looked blankly at Sam, not certain who these people were. “Moonlighting? You never had that in Sokovia. 80’s TV comedy-drama? Made Bruce Willis famous?”

“You know I was born in 1991 right?”

“And also a bad example given that the Moonlighting curse is named after them,” Natasha pointed out. “Basically, they did it, and the show’s audience lost interest because that had been the driving draw to the show.”

“My point was that the sexual tension was hot. More than hot,” Sam countered. 

“I think his point was that I know the tension is driving you and him crazy.” Wanda scoffed and then Natasha stated, “Wanda, my room is next to yours. Seriously, go in the shower.”

Wanda’s face went as red as a beetroot. She was lucky that she was not drinking red wine as that usually brought her cheeks out in red patches, and considering how hot her face was, her cheeks would have been bright purple. 

“Look,” Natasha began, “if you think I am judging you for daring to find a man attractive then I should be up in flames right now.”

“It isn’t even just that,” Wanda began. “Seriously, how can that man go through so much and not come out even remotely a jerk?”

“He knows what it is like to be the little guy - literally,” Sam answered. “Someone has to try to fight for everyone, not just a select group.”

“Maybe the reason you keep going for jackasses is that you are trying to find out if Steve is too good to be true,” Natasha suggested. “So, when are you going to tell him?”

“You seriously think that Steve is going to go for someone like me? Some street kid from Eastern Europe who implated his worst nightmare in his head?”

“If he had any resentment, he wouldn’t have allowed you to stay.”

“And let’s face it, the worst that can happen is that he turns you down,” Sam said sipping his beer. “So, are you in love with him?”

“I don’t know,” Wanda sighed. “I guess I do think about him when he’s not in the room. I get flutters in my stomach whenever he is around. I miss him when he’s not there. And for some reason I find myself smiling to myself for no reason when he’s speaking to me.” Wanda finished the wine and said, “I’m going to bed. Night.”

Wanda turned around and froze. Steve stood in the doorway, completely bewildered. “How much of that did you hear?”


	3. "You make me want things I can’t have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 48: 'You make me want things I can't have' for Serenity

Two: “You make me want things I can’t have.”

The further along Wanda was in the pregnancy, the more she was realising that there were incredibly annoying limits to what she could do and could eat. Wanda loved sushi. She could not eat raw fish. She also really enjoyed cheeses like camembert. She could not eat that type of soft cheese. 

It was actually getting on her nerves, especially when she got the craving for it. 

“I don’t care, I want baked camembert,” she protested. 

“Trust me when I say I would give it to you if it wasn’t medically advisable to avoid it,” Steve replied softly. He knew when she was in the grip of a hormonal moment that it would be easier to placate and reason with her than to argue with her. 

“Then why did you buy it?”

“Subconscious habit I guess.”

“You make me want things I can’t have.”

“Not intentionally.” Steve gave a soft smile and took her hands. “There are some cheeses you can have. Some you can even put on fries.”

Wanda’s eyes lit up at the thought. “Such as?”

“Mozzarella. Cheddar. Parmesan.”

“All together?”

“If that is what the lady wants.”

“Which lady? Me or your child?”

“Okay, both my ladies.”

-o-

“Honestly, well done steak is not exactly the most appealing thing,” Wanda complained. “What would I give for a medium rare.”

“Could be worse. With Morgan, I was craving caffeine like crazy,” Pepper responded. “It got to the point where I had to make a point that me, the baby and vagina had a vote.”

“Maybe I could suggest that to Steve. I can’t take much more of kale and apple smoothies.”

“Yikes, at least compromise on a milkshake.”

“At the moment I am thinking I should have compromised on the chicken.”

“You know that you will look back on this time and think it is a mild inconvenience?

“I guess. I just hate that my body is not mine anymore and anything I want I can’t have. I just want some bread and camembert.”

Pepper raised her hand and the waiter came over. “Can we get some camembert over here?”

“Pepper-”

“A little is not going to hurt. It isn’t like it has mould on it.”

-o-

“I underestimated how big these pizzas are,” Steve commented when he saw the pizzas that he had ordered for himself and Wanda. 

“Well, I could eat it all,” Wanda pointed out as she immediately began to dig in. “Need cheese.”

Steve laughed and joined in. “I guess they don’t call this the best pizza in New York for nothing.”

“I think we should have ordered a third. I have no idea why this child is craving cheese so much.”

“Maybe she’ll be a chef.”

“If she can make me the world’s best mac ‘n’ cheese, I will never complain about being pregnant with her again.”

“You call that a bet.”

“Definitely.”

“How much do you want to bet on it?”

“$100?”

“Sold.”


	4. "We could get arrested for this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: "We could get arrested for this' for Wanda Rogers

Three: ‘We could get arrested for this’. 

“You know, we could get arrested for this,” Steve commented nonchalantly as Wanda began to unbutton his blue plaid shirt. 

“Do you honestly care soldier?” Wanda purred as her lips caressed his jaw. 

“Well, when you use distraction techniques like that…” He chuckled as he lowered the driver’s seat so they were both reclining. 

Steve’s hand pulled up the hem of her dress so her bare skin was slightly exposed. 

It had started off so innocently. A movie. Pizza. Yet on the drive back to the Compound, Steve reached his hand over to touch her leg and then he realised that at some point she had removed her panties. He found a layby to pull into and within seconds, Wanda was straddling his lap, their lips crashing in an uncoordinated kiss and now she was bare on her top half and only her dress covering any dignity she had. 

Before Wanda could even attempt to unfasten Steve’s belt, a knock was heard on the window. Wanda froze and turned her head ever so slowly to see a police officer looking in. Wanda’s lips thinned as she was completely naked at the top. Steve luckily helped her out by pulling her dress up so it was at least covering her chest. Wanda lifted herself so she could get onto the passenger seat and Steve pulled the seat upright and opened the window. 

With his cheeks burning, he asked, “Everything okay officer?”

“You are aware that your tail light is out?” the officer asked. “Licence please.” Steve rolled his eyes and took out his licence. He was meant to get the light fixed. “Right, you two need to be more careful on this side of the road at this time of night. Plenty of people who would not hesitate to attack you.” Wanda could only frown in confusion. “Reason for pulling over?”

“The - uh - broken tail light, “ Steve stammered. “We’re just waiting for someone to come and bring it to us. Better than to drive in the dark without one.”

“True that. Though usually people try to watch Netflix or something.” The officer handed the licence back to Steve. “Drive home safely.”

Once the officer left, Wanda and Steve looked at one another, completely flabbergasted by what had just happened. “So I think I should call Sam for him to drive out and fix the tail light.”

“Yeah, Steve, I don’t think playing the boy scout is going to work on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am open to May prompts. I have two prompts left for April that I will try to get done before the end of the month. 
> 
> Remember to use the ones that have not been taken. Currently in the process of writing prompt 41 and 43. Any numbers outside the 40s are welcome.


	5. ‘I feel like I can’t breathe’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41: 'I feel like I can't breathe' for maxaaronn. 
> 
> Sequel to 'How much of that did you hear?'

Four: ‘I feel like I can’t breathe’

The silence felt neverending. Wanda could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Steve’s response to her asking how much of her confession she heard. 

“I… heard a good amount,” Steve replied. “Do you genuinely feel that way?”

“Well… I think it was sincere enough,” Wanda replied. “It’s not exactly a simple process trying to work out my feelings. It’s all new to me. You read about love all the time in books and they define it as this supernatural experience. And in some ways, the feelings I have for you are like that. In fact, I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Wanda felt herself becoming a little small. She felt ridiculous and a little embarrassed. She knew Steve would never go for someone like her; she was too young, too immature and too emotionally damaged. She had been trying to work her emotions out with a therapist - and it was working. She was nowhere near ready for any significant relationship. 

“I need to go to my room,” Wanda said as she strutted past Steve. The second she had entered her safe haven, she collapsed face first onto the bed. She groaned and tried to erase the evening’s events from her memory. There was a gentle knock on the door and she called in a slightly muffled tone, “I’m sleeping.”

“Wanda, it’s me,” Steve replied. “Can I come in?”

Wanda sat up and signed, “Yes.”

Steve gently opened the door and closed it once he was through the threshold. “You okay?”

“I feel a bit of an idiot.” 

“Don’t be.”

“I don’t really know what to say now.”

“Well, you didn’t give me much of a chance to say my piece. What I would have said is that I would be lying if I didn’t share the same feelings as you.” Wanda looked up and noted how serious his face looked. He sat on the bed beside her and took her hand. “You are funny, and smart. You are driven. You have many great traits.”

“So what do you want to do about this?”

“I guess we can take it slow. Maybe spend a little time together. Get to really know each other and what makes us click.”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah. Dinner, maybe a movie.”

“That sounds… nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was genuinely going to get it up earlier this week but then I got pulled into work as skeleton staff (I live in the UK and as a teacher I am considered a key worker so I am legally allowed) for the week and most of the time I would use to write fanfic was taken over by driving. It was just for this week though so I should be able to keep it regular. 
> 
> As I have said, keep the prompts coming. Nothing better than a worldwide quarantine to get things moving.


	6. 'Are you drunk?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 43: 'Are you drunk?' for maxxaaron

Five: ‘Are you drunk?’

Steve had not expected to have his sleep disturbed by the sound of doors slamming and very loud whispers. However, he should have known that having Natasha take Wanda out for drinks with the girls would end in a mess. He had no idea what her limit was, and from the sound of it, neither did Wanda. He thought it would be best to go out to check Wanda was okay before she caused herself an injury. 

Steve found Natasha and Wanda in the kitchen. Natasha was snacking on what looked to be some burger with cheap meat and fries that looked to have been cooked in week-old oil. Wanda was resting a glass of water against her forehead. 

“Are you drunk?” Steve asked. 

“What is it to you, soldier?” Natasha questioned with a mouthful. Steve could tell she was well past her limit as she always maintained some sort of etiquette.

“Is Wanda okay?” 

“Well, I think it was the third tequila that is making her feel that way. And probably some of the vodka.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You going to bed after finishing this?”

“Sure.”

Steve took the glass from Wanda’s hand and helped her off the chair. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Hmm…” Wanda mumbled as she flopped against Steve. She barely felt her feet on the ground as Steve walked her through the corridor. When they finally arrived in the bedroom, Steve gently sat Wanda on the bed, only for her to flop back. “Why are there two light on my ceiling?”

“Probably the tequila has given you double vision,” Steve replied removing her shoes. He knew that her dress was not exactly comfortable to sleep in but he would leave it up to her to change into something looser. “Right, I am going to get you some water and some aspirin, then I will leave you to sleep this off.”

“Don’t leave me,” she whined. “We could have some fun?”

“Not when you are this inebriated Wanda.”

Wanda huffed, “God you are too perfect. Beautiful. You drive me crazy.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “I drive you crazy?”

“Can’t stop thinking about you. How your lips would feel on mine… my body and my…” Before she could finish her sentence, Wanda drifted off and started snoring. 

Steve blinked at this. While he was not unfamiliar with women hitting on him, he never expected it to come from Wanda. He would question her when her brain could make some sense. 

Tonight, he would let her sleep.


	7. 'Was that supposed to hurt?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: 'Was that supposed to hurt?' for Lalli

Six: ‘Was that supposed to hurt?’

When Wanda found out that Steve was going to be her one-on-one trainer, she was very surprised. Given that Natasha was closer to her body type she thought it would make more sense for her to be her trainer. However, Steve’s justification was that he was enhanced like she was, and he had more awareness of how to control his abilities. 

Not that she was going to argue against it of course, especially when Steve appeared to training in the tightest possible gym shirt for his build. Wanda felt her mouth go dry and she swigged her water.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Yep,” she squeaked.

“So, our training is going to last an hour. Ten minutes warm-up. Twenty minutes on the punchbag, twenty minutes on weights and then ten minutes to cool down.”

Never mind cooling off in fifty minutes; Wanda needed to cool off now. The warmup was not so bad until the stretching started and Steve’s muscles kept entrancing Wanda. Then it was the punchbag and Wanda could not help but stare at Steve’s posterior as he demonstrated.

When Wanda attempted to punch the bag, the effort she put in made Steve laugh. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

“Don’t take the piss. I don’t have your strength.”

“It’s not about strength. Stamina is key.”

“Again, I don’t have your stamina.”

Steve laughed. “Okay, fair enough. We can jab but we need to work on your stance.”

The second that Steve positioned her, Wanda felt the air on the back of her neck stand. His hands on her hips and calves made her sweat profusely.

When the tortuous session was over, Wanda had to run to the shower. A very cold shower.


End file.
